


What if...Tsunayoshi snapped?

by Kabaneri



Series: What if...s [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: What if Tsunayoshi finally snapped under all the bullying and pressure? I certainly wouldn't have  put up with everything they did to him.





	What if...Tsunayoshi snapped?

"talking"  
'thinking'  
author note and comments  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Evrybody has their breaking point. No matter how kind, calm and patient a person is he also has one, it's just that their breaking point is higher than normally. People may hurt them, both physically and mentally, but they usually would try to stay out of it and get away without a fight. It's usually taken as a weakness and people start to bully them more but there are some things that shouldn't be done, shouldn't be said to them. Once the border of acceptable is passed everyone will snap, even explode, and change completely. One thing's for shure, however, once a verry patient person explodes, you should run far away and pray you hadn't been one of the people that caused his wrath.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna, was one such person. Although he was a Huge airhead and clumsy (a dangerous and deadly combo), he was extremely kind and wanted to be friends with everyone. Unfortunately his wish didn't come true. Since day one in kindergargarten he earned his reputation as no-good. He had been happyly wanderig, skipping a bit, through the hall on the second floor. He was daydreaming about how many friends he'll make and the adventures they'll have together. (Nothing much really. An average kid's dreams about saving the world from aliens or some Black organisation.) He wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped in one of the ladies working there. She was carrying some paints and other drawing items from one of the 6 year olds' art class. She stumbled and swayed to the side, dropping all the paint on the newly hung drawings on the information board, turning everything in a mess. He was scolded by his teacher and the lady he bumped with but was excused because it was the first day. The downside was he was glared at by the students whose drawings were ruined. A few more weeks and a few more accidents were enough for everyone to start calling him names and distance themselves from him. By the time he left the kindergarten he was already known as Dame-Tsuna. One of the older kids called him that ONCE and everyone soon followed!  
(You can't blame the boy. Although he was a bit clumsy since he could remember, his case got worse a bit before he started kindergarten. Just after the 'visit' of his dad.)  
Tsuna was starting elementary school. He was hoping he would be able to make friends there, leaving his unpleasant memories from kindergarten, and start anew without that nickname. Again, fate was not on his side quite a few of the kids from the kindergarten had also come to the same school. As soon as they entered the classroom and saw him, they started jeering at him and even sang.  
"Tsuna, Tsuna. Oh so DAME-Tsuna! What mess are you causing today? What mess, what mess, oh so Dame-Tsuna?"  
As those that didn't know him got curious and asked, those singing stopped and started telling them stories srom the kindergarten, most were lies but they believed them. With the rummor mill running the news of Dame-Tsuna spread among the whole school. Poor tsuna was left alone, yet again. Even some of the teachers started to throw him disdainful glares behind his back by the end of first semester. He hadn't even caused THAT many accidents to begin with but the rumors and exaggerated reactions of others made things 10 times worse. By being not only alone, belittled, not helped, ignored and laughed at, he became shy and even started to stutter when nervous. His stuttering didn't help either, it made him look even weaker and guiltier in the eyes of the others.  
\---memories---  
"Wwwwhhhattt aaare yyou ddoing Dame-Tsuna?" (bully 1)  
"Yyyeah, mmmaking messessss again?" (bully 2)  
....................................................................  
"Uuum....tthe aanswer.." (Tsuna)  
"Stop! If you don't know, say so and sit down!" (teacher)  
"Hhai!"  
Tsuna gulped nervously but sat down. The other students snickering.  
'But teacher, I knew the answer to the question this time.' - he thought but didn't say a thing.  
...................................................................  
"Why are your grades always so LOW!? You are pulling the whole class' average down!"  
The English teacher yelled at him as he waved his test papers in the air. Tsuna stood there with his head lowered, afraid to look at the angry teacher and the snickering students.  
"Do you have to say something about yourself?!"  
"Tteacher.." Tsuna looked at him and stopped mid-sentence" tthere's nothing..."  
"Heh. I knew so. I'm calling your parents after class!"  
"Look at him! How long 'till he pisses himself? What a baby." (student1)  
"All because of him our score fell! We're now lower than even class D!" (student2)  
"Think he'll make it to the second year?" (student3)  
\---end memories---  
His scores kept getting lower untill they became below 50 points on average. His mother was worried, he knew it by looking at her eyes, but she tried to hide it. Always smiling and encouraging him.  
For some reason unknown to him, the expectations of those around him began to rise but he couldn't meet them, yet. It became serious to the point teachers would kick him out of class for not doing his homework, giving him detention for trying to give an answer to a question he didn't know and had to guess or belittling him for his mistakes in front of the class. It was hard but he stood, took all the glares, pressure, harsh words and still smiled. Like that the end of his first year in Elementary came to an end. Tsuna expected to say goodbye after the ceremony and head home, alone yet again. No friends to visit, go out or play with during the summer. It still hurt him even after the three yers of kindergarten without any friends. Things, however, took a turn for the worse. A few of the bullies from his class had followed him. As he turned corner they jumped out and surrounded him.  
"Where do you think yer' going Dame-Tsuna?" - the bullies laughed as they tormented him.  
That day was the first time Tsunayoshi was hit. Even after the bullies left, he stood there in daze. His clothes were messy and dirty, his backpack's content was spilled on the pavement. Many thorn pages, broken pens and books with footprints were spilled around him. The most important thing, however, was the swollen red cheek Tsuna sprouted. He gently touched it, wincing from pain, and with trembling limbs he gathered his stuff and went home. When his mother saw him, she threw the dustbrush and kneeled in front of him.  
"Tsu-kun?! What happened? Who did this?! Are you OK?"  
Her eyes had started getting moist as she fawned over him. He dropped his backpack, looked in his mother's eyes and finally cried. All his sadness and pain flowed out, hesqueezed his mother as she carried him to the sofa.  
"Shh...Don't kry Tsu-kun. Wait a bit... mama will go take some medicine and make it much better!" - she went to the cabinet to take the first aid kit.  
"Mmama..."  
"Yes, Tsu-kun?" - she asked as she gently treated his wound and scapes.  
"Why does everyone hates me?"  
She froze still.  
"I*sniff* try my best but it's not enough! I...I just wanted some friends!"  
She put a band aid on his scraped knee and looked at him in the eyes.  
"I may not know the answer to your questin but I know Tsu-kun's perfect the way he is. You are my precious Tsu-kun and are perfect the way you are, they just don't realize it. As for your other problem, I know if you try hard enough, you can do it! As long as you don't give up, you'll be able to do it! Trust me!"  
"Ok. Thanks mama!"  
She smiled gently and but the medicine back.  
"So...do you want something? Mama will make you anything you want as a gift for graduating!"  
"I want hamburger (the japanese ind, mind you) !"  
===Time skip===  
Tsuna was in his second year now. After another lonely summer with ocasional running away from bullies, he returned to school.  
'I'll take my studies even more seriously! I'll raise my grades and make mama proud!! If I have to, I'll even study untill I faint but won't give up!' - Tsuna clenched his fist in determination.  
And so did Tsuna do. From day one he took all his lessons with gutso. Some days he would stay up late after midnight, others he would get up in the middle of the night to finish the homework he had forgot, he even re-read his lessons multiple times in advance to be able to answer questions. He was really improving himself but that was still not enough. His stuttering still needed a lot of work to be removed from his habbits, especially the 'Hieee!' shout he developed a bit before being attacked by those bullies. All his efforts however were in vain. The students still spread rumors about him and the teachers didn't like him. He had even been more careful and made shure to NOT daydream while walking or during class. It was true he made less mistakes but they still became a big deal after passing through the rumor mill.  
The midterm tests were coming and Tsuna decided to surprize his mother by scoring his highest grade possible. He had been studying for a whole month after all.  
The teacher handed them their worksheets and gave them the signal to start. With determination Tsuna started solving the problems in front of him. He might have been one of the last people to leave the room but he was shure he put all he had and did pretty well. After a week the tests were returned to each student in a brown paper folder. With a bit trembling hand Tsuna opened his results. He silently cried in joy. He got over 60 points in each subject. Not to mention he got 70 in literature, 80 in Japanese, 71 in English and 75 in history. They were told to bring their results for their parents to see and sign at home. He was even happier after hearing this. As expected his mother was overjoyed by his improvement. She gushed how her little boy was finally starting to bloom in a big man. She signed the results happily and even made a super-special bento for him the next day to take to school. When he got to school he gave his folder to the homeroom teacher to check if it was signed. He was about to sit in his chair when...  
"SAWADA!"  
"Yyes sensei!?"  
"What is this?!" he pointed at his test scores "Whose tests did you take by mistake? Or was it on purpose?"  
You see, to be fair, the student's name isn't written on the paper, it's written on a diferent piece of paper, which is put in a small sealed envelope inside the folder.  
"Tthey are mine sensei! They were in my folder when you returned them!"  
"Hmmm...is that so?"  
"Yyes! They are mine! I didn't take another student's!"  
He then sat down and waited for class to start when he heard his classmates whisper.  
"Look at him! What a gall does he have to lie like that, that Dame!"  
"I bet he stole your papers! You've never had such low grades!"  
"You are right, they must be his!"  
(The handwriting on the papers was definetely his, not Tsuna's! It's your fault you haven't studied!)  
"He definetely cheated! There's NO way a Dame like him can score so good!"  
Those words pierced him like hot knives but he didn't show his pain. The thoughts of his mother's smiling face and the special bento she made to congratulate him hawmed and shielded his heart.   
Soon came lunch break. Tsuna wasn't in the mood and for the first time since the start of second year he turned out all lessons.  
'I'll have to canch up at home. Time to eat my mama's special bento!'  
He smiled as he went out of the classroom to eat his bento out, not noticing four bullies secretly following him from behind. He found a nice place, a bit far, but quiet and beautiful. He sat down, opened the bento box and was about to start when he heard something he didn't want to hear again.  
"Heeey! Dame-Tsuna, what are ya doing here in the back?" (bullyA)  
It was the bully that hit him in the face. He and his three goons stood behind him, sneers on their faces. The leader was holding a soda can. One of the other bullies (bullyB) leaned over Tsuna's shoulder and looked at his bento. Octopus weeners, fried chicken, rabbit shaped dumplings and rice with a ham heart in the middle.  
"Haha! Did mommy make this for baby Tsutsu?" (bullyB)  
"Yeah, did she, baby Tsutsu?" (bullyC)  
"How old are you? Four?" (bullyD)  
"Now, boys don't tease the boy." (bullyA)  
"Wwhat do you want?" -Tsuna asked nervously, he knew it won't end well.  
"We just wanted to see you, is that wrong?" he shrugged "Oh, and also I wanted to give you this!" - he said as he opened the soda, spraying Tsuna in the face.  
He and his goons laughed. Then he proceeded to pour the soda on Tsuna's bento, completely ruining it. He then tossed the can and it hit Tsuna's head. Tsuna just stood there, eyes wide and unblinking, body stiff and unmoving. The four idiots thought this wasn't enough, so bullyB knocked the bento on the ground and they trampled it. Smearing the once beautiful bento on the concrete.  
At this time something inside Tsuna snapped. After all these years, he had reached his breaking point. His hands shook as he balled them in fists, he grit his teeth so hard you could clearly hear them. The bullies were still having their fun, not noticing the change in young Tsuna. The world turned black for what looked a few seconds for Tsuna, then a voice called his name, snapping him out of it. When he came back to his senses all he could see was boody red. The bullies were lying on the grownd in their own blood with broken noses, bruised all over, some with blue eyes, others with twisted or maybe broken limb. Then he turned towards the person he just noticed to be holding. It was his homeroom teacher. The man had been hit a few times aparently, he was pinned to the wall, blood flowing from his nose and mouth. A few of his teeth were probably gone.  
"Sawada-san! Quickly release him and come here! You just did something terrible, young man!" - the principal yelled.  
Wrath started to bubble again. He had done something wrong?! Weren't they the first ones to torment him? Why didn't anyone do something then?! The teachers just stood and watched him suffer, some even enjoyed and contributed to it. He gathered the strenght he felt, pulsing through him like a burning fire, in his fist. He looked at the principal and smiled.  
"Hai, principal!" - with a radiant smile he punched his homeroom teacher, embedding his head a bit in the wall.  
He left the gaping people behind him, took his things from the classroom and headed hime. (he attracted quite a bit of attention with all the blood on him and his hands)  
After getting a few blocks away from the school he stopped and looked at his hands. He could feel that mysterious fire-like forse still pulsing in him, even after he calmed down. He could feel it in every pore of his body. He concentrated and tried to summon it. A small orange flame with occasionally appearing red and indigo sparks on the edges. Although it quickly disappeared, he felt it, it was his, no this flame was HIM!  
'I can partially use it's powers from the get-go. I wonder what I'll be able to do when I train?.............What will happen with school, now that I've beaten both students and a teacher?...NO! I'll stop worrying for things I can't change anymore! I would no longer but with these bullies! I'll become strong! Strong enough to protect myself and the things precious to me!'  
That day 8 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi made a vow that will change his and many others' future. He would make a band of students that go around and beat up everyone daring to cause trouble on their turf. He would become strong on his own and find new ways to use all his flame natures in combination both daily and in combat. He would become known as the 'Oni of Namimori'. Not that anyone knew their true IDs. They were smart, unlike others, and wore gloves and masks while doing their 'duties'.  
===Omake===  
6 years later.....  
The Vongola famiglia were in trouble. The only possible heirs alive to inherit the place as the head were two. One was Xanxus (someone adopted, so he wouldn't be choosen 'till the end) and Iemitsu's son - Tsunayoshi (a 'civilian with no experience'). It was decided that Reborn, as a tutor would be sent to Japan to train the heir.  
Knockknock.  
"Yes, enter." (Iemitsu)  
"Chiaossu!" (I hope I wrote it correctly)  
"Reborn, I was waiting. I guess you want to get to buisness and tell you everything I know about my son?"  
"Yes. For me to prepare a proper training program, I need to know what is he like."  
"Of course. He is a sweet and shy little thing. Would get scared quite easyly and cry too. He's also clumsy and daydreams a lot."  
Iemitsu said confidently, not realizing his information is outdated by 7 WHOLE years!!  
"Um. I've got it! I'll be heading out now. Good day."  
"Good day too Reborn."  
The chibi hitman left to make his training program, not doubting Iemitsu's words. You couldn't blame him. Which father won't know how his child/children were doing? The fact was Iemitsu hadn't heard from both his wife and son since before Tsuna went to kindergarten!  
His wife had long forgotten him and was now going out whit a handsome manga artist Mayuri Jun. They had met two years ago and, although slow, their relationship was going smoothly. Their meeting was thanks to Tsuna and his friends dragging her out of the house to come with them on a festival. Jun was there, drawing people for money, a bit of time together, a few compliments, one spilled coffe out of shyness and a treat for ruining her dress were enough for them to start getting closer to eachother. Tsuna and the others had left them alone and went to beat a few yakuza thugs that were causing trouble. By the end of the day Nana and Jun had exchanded numbers and chosen a place to meet the next weekend. They were dating in a month and in a year they were staying in eachother's places for the night or even a few days.  
===Timeskip===  
Reborn had boarded the plane to Japan, ready to torm-tutor his new student. He was trying to get comfy but something wasn't allowing him. An uncomfortable feeling, a prick in the back of his mind.  
'What could possibly go wrong?!' (Reborn)  
He decided to toss away the feeling of foreboding and went to sleep. He was in for a HUGE surprise!!


End file.
